Yachiru and Other Troubles
by Soethe
Summary: Something I thought of out of boredom, It's mainly about Yachiru's troubles and other peoples troubles occasionally. I'm putting Hitsugaya and Matsumoto troubles in as well so yeah. Please R&R! FINISHED!
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.  
**A/N:** Here's just something I thought of while I was bored… I hope you like it. (There will be Hitsugaya and Matsumoto Troubles in the later chapters!)  
**

* * *

**"Ken-chan!!! Ken-chaaaannn!!!!!!"

Yachiru bellowed as she awoke from her afternoon slumber. Yumichika scurried into her room wondering what their puny pink haired lieutenant wanted.

"Fukutaicho! Zaraki Taicho has left on a mission, is there anything beautiful I can help you with?"

"Candy" she replied bluntly, yawning in the process.

"Candy isn't good, it'll ruin your teeth and make them ugly, I'm pretty sure Zaraki Taicho's told you befo– "

"noooooooooooooooooo!!!! Featherbrows is mean!!! I want Ken-chan!!"

"But fukutaicho, I said he's on a–"

" KEN-CHANNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yumcihika sighed "He's not here."

"Why did Ken-chan have to go on a mission? Ken-chan never goes on missions without me.." she wailed.

"It concerns Ichigo, so Zaraki Taicho accepted."

"SOKA!!!" she said happily. "Ichi and Ken-chan are good friends so Ken-chan should spend more time with Ichi!!!... How about Shining head?"

"Ikkaku's with Taicho."

"Makimaki? Ne?"

"In the sleeping quarters, perhaps –"

A gust of wind blew past Yumichika, messing up his hair as Yachiru disappeared out of his sight, headed for Aramaki Makizou. '_I wonder why she asked for Aramaki-san..' _Yumchika thought carefully whilst fixing his hair and looking into his pocket mirror and gasped in realization. **Candy. **And every officer except Zaraki, Ikkaku and Yumichika **ever** disobeyed Yachiru's orders. Afterall, she was the **Lieutenant**.

* * *

soka: i see  
shining head: ikkaku  
fukutaicho: lieutenant  
ichi: ichigo  
makimaki: aramaki(an officer in the 11th squad)  
featherbrows: yumichika

Well I hope its not too bad . Please review and it'll be nice if you could give me some ideas on what to put next or something like that! .


	2. Wrong Rooms

Here's the second chapter!! Hope ya like it:D

* * *

"MAKIMAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Yachiru crashed into one of the sleeping quarters, overthrowing the furniture.

"FUKUTAICHO!" the officers chorused bowing down.

"Ara? Makimaki jyanai…"

Yachiru sped out of the room with a quick 'ja-ne!' and quickly proceeded to the next room she saw. Well of course with her terrible sense of direction, who knows where she's headed to.

_Meanwhile…_

"Aramaki-san?"

Yumchika stood outside a sleeping quarter at the far end of a corridor knocking on the door patiently. He'd been standing outside for nearly a minute already, so just as he was about to force the door open, Aramaki poked his head out.

"Ayasegawa go-sekki!!!!"

"Is fukutaicho here?"

"No! she isn't! Is she looking for me?!"

"Apparently, yes."

Yumichika peered inside and looked but saw no signs of Yachiru. He then thanked Aramaki and left, sighing to himself, _'Just __**what**__ am I thinking? __**Fukutaicho**__ going to the __**right**__ place? Ridiculous, I am ashamed that I forgot her wonderful lack of direction sense. __**Not beautiful**__ at all!'_

"MAAAKIIIIMAKKKIIIII!!!!!!!"

She crashed into another sleeping quarter… again, knocking everything over.

"YACHIRU FUKUTAICHO!!" they chorused bowing down to her.

"Ano? You're not Makimaki… Do I know you? I haven't seen you in the division."

"Gomen! Yachiru Fukutaicho, but this is the 10th squad house! The person you are looking for is probably in your division's house!" a girl spoke bravely.

Yachiru blinked and stared at the nervous girl in front of her. Suprisingly, she had pink hair too. A smile erupted onto Yachiru's face.

"Ne!! I like you! What's your name?"

"Ootori Akiko desu!"

"OOTOROO-CHAN!!!! Do you like Ootoroo? I do! I'll remember you!! Then I'll go visit Shiro-chan now! JA-NE!"

"oo..ootoroo? ka?"  
_(**A/N:** Ootori is her surname and Ootoroo is a type of Japanese delicacy) _

a crazed expression was plastered to the girls face as she spoke to no one in particular.

* * *

ara? makimaki jyanai : eh? its not makimaki.

Oh no. Soooo... Next chapter's starring Hitsugaya and Matsumoto!  
And Yachiru will be on a Bother Bother Bother for candy rampage.  
Please Review! I hope you like it! 


	3. Matsumoto's Outbreak

Thank you so much for reviewing guys! I was thinking no one would review... lol. I'm really glad you liked it :D  
Here's the Matsumoto and Hitsugaya Trouble Chapter, but Matsumoto's slightly off character, so please bear with it!  
Hope ya enjoy it!

* * *

Swish swish, Stack. Swish swish, Stack… rustle rustle… was all you could hear in the 10th division office. The swishing of the brush and the rustling of the stacking papers.

Matsumoto's vein popped, she couldn't hold in her anger any longer as her pen she held in her hand snapped in two, but the young captain prodigy was too busy doing paperwork to notice anything happening. _'Taicho is seriously driving me insane!! The sounds I hear is so boring it's getting on my nerves and I just feel like ripping all the paperwork into shreds and ARGHHH screw this!'_ She thought.

"Taicho, can we PLEASE put some music on?! The swishing of your brush and the rustling of papers are really getting on my nerves…" she said struggling to not burst out screaming as she put on a forced smile.

"Nope, please get back to your paperwork, Matsumoto."

Matsumoto was pissed. Really pissed, and now, she had enough. She stormed out of the office, bringing back a pile of goodies and sweets in her arms with a pile of mangas and earphones. Scattering them across the floor, she put on her earphones, turned on some music, lay down on the floor and started reading manga.

It was Hitsugaya's turn to vein pop. He looked up from his paperwork and stared irriatedly at his lieutenant sprawled on the floor amidst a pile of goodies.

"MATSUMOTOO!!! Get. Back. To. Your. Paperwork!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry? I can't hear youuu taichooo!!!!" she mumbled, popping a sweet into her mouth.

"MATSUMOTO, I'm serious, Stop playing games and do your paperwork. You've already had days off of paperwork and has been drinking sake twenty four seven!"

"Well MAYBE if you would be more RELAXED TAICHO, and have something MASK you SWISHING OF BRUSHES AND RUSLTING OF PAPERS, I would ACTUALLY DO MY WORK!"

"Matsumo- "

"Do you know how IRRITATING it is? Ever since I came here I could NEVER do my paperwork because my PRODIGY CAPTAIN –"

"matsumoto… paperwork is imp-"

"BE QUIET! Taicho, and hear me out first! Anyway because my PRODIGY CAPTAIN was too immerse in paperwork to know how strange and silent it was and how people get so fed up listening to your SWISHING NOISES AHHH IT PISSES ME OFF TILL NO END, therefore I'm always skipping paperwork! And because of that This habit of NOT DOING PAPERWORK became PERMANENT!"

"WHAT? How is that MY fault? You can do paperwork during other times when I'm not around!"

"Fine Taicho. But I'm just saying this because I've held this anger in me for I don't know HOW LONG so there you go. Well then I'm taking a break now so I'll do my paperwork later like you told me to."

Hitsugaya's vein popped again. This was the first time since he was her captain that she'd ever started screaming, maybe she was speaking the truth… although he knew that she wouldn't ever do her paperwork but if his swishing was the reason, maybe he'd allow her some music. But that wasn't the main problem now was it. He sighed and walked over to Matsumoto.

"Look, I'll put on some music next time if that will help, take a break, but no sweets now because I heard that Yachiru fukutaicho's on the loose."

Matsumoto, knowing her captain's fear of the little girl, decided to pack up.

"Taicho, sorry for screaming, but you make Yachiru-chan sound like shes some monster having escaped who can sniff out locations of candy and come barging into our offi-"

"SHIROOOOOO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Uh oh. Kinda drifted away from Yachiru too much. Well here Yachiru comes!  
Please Review!!! and tell me what ya think :D


	4. Yachiru's Toothache

Here's chapter 4!! I tried to make it longer here, so i hope ya like it people!!  
Thanks to the people who reviewed again!!

* * *

"Taicho, sorry for screaming, but you make Yachiru-chan sound like shes some monster having escaped who can sniff out locations of candy and come barging into our offi-"

"SHIROOOOOO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

"Speak of the devil. PUT THEM AWAY NOW MATSUMOTO!"

Matsumoto threw her headphones off and started racing around the room, but too late! Yachiru rushed in and blew the candies out of her arm, and knocking everything over.

Talk about bad timing.

"Shiro-chan? Do you have candy?"

Yachiru crawled up Hitsugaya's body and rested on his head messing his hair up. Hitsugaya shot a death glare at Matsumoto intending to freeze her on the spot. Poor Hitsugaya. Yachiru then looked at Matsumoto and blinked. 'Was that candy?' she thought and sped over to Matsumoto, knocking more things over. She squealed in delight and snatched all the candy and goodies away from Matsumoto.

"CANDY!!!!"

And gobbled them all up in less than a minute. All over the place.

"THANK YOUUU BIG BOOBIES!! SHIRO-CHAN!!!!"

And she sped out of the division.

…………Hitsugaya looked at the door as it slowly stopped swinging. A black cloud loomed over his head as Matsumoto tensed.

"look what you two did to my office……" he hissed.

The office was a wreck. It was overturned and his paperwork was strewn all over the place. The room dropped 20 degrees colder.

"Taicho…. Ano…it's freezing.. ehhehe" mumbled Matsumoto.

"Huh?"

His veins popped for the umpteenth time as he turned to her slowly, his death glare carved into his face as Matsumoto let out a high pitched squeak and disappeared in a flash. The office then turned into an icefield as Hitsugaya yelled at the top of his voice, loud enough for the entire Seireitei to jump from shock.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Just then, Yachiru was walking slowly around the paths of Seireitei, clutching her face in agony and sulking at very passerby who ran away right after they saw her.

"Fukutaicho! I finally found you! You can't believe how much of my beautiful time I wasted just to find you when I could be grooming myself to the extent!"

"Wedderbow-kun…" she whined with her jaw closed, tugging on Yumichika's sleeve.

He looked at her awkwardly. "H-Hai?"

She pointed at her jaw and mumbled "penful… itaii…" (painful… itaiii)  
Yumichika then forced her jaw open and all he could say was,

"Oh no, fukutaicho. You have a toothache."

Yachiru blinked.

"Can't bwaidywady fis it?" (can't braidylady fix it? _**A/N:**_ _meaning Unohana Taicho_)

"We'll go see her."

Yumichika then made a mental note to ask Unohana Taicho to do him a favour of telling Yachiru more than not to eat candies, to prevent more trouble, and to get Taicho to agree to it, so that Seireitei would have a Yachiru break. And to find out where she got candy from and to apologize. Beautiful.

* * *

"I'm afraid… Yachiru fukutaicho, that you have been eating too much candies.. and you have a severe toothache."

Unohana stated as she emerged out of the room followed by Yumichika. She looked at Yumichika agreeing to his plan and continued,

"Therefore, you can't eat anymore candy, cakes or goodies, and you have to stay in bed and not run around for two weeks till it is healed. Unless you want people to see your swollen mouth. I doubt you'll be able to eat anything solid so I'm asking Ayasegawa-san to provide you with porridge only. Zaraki Taicho has also agreed to this and you are to stay in your room at all costs. Please come see me in 4 days as well. Then you're dismissed." Unohana finished, smiling at Yachiru as a tear fell from her eyes.

Yachiru just sulked, finding it too painful to argue and followed Yumichika back to the 11th division Headquarters.

Inside Yumichika's head, he was grinning from ear to ear. He wanted to yell out loud, YACHIRU BREAK!!! HURRAH, but he decided it wouldn't be beautiful and stopped thinking about it.

After tending to Yachiru, he then made his way to the tenth division to make an apology.

* * *

"Taicho! I'm back!"

"Yumichika dropped by, and just where have you been?"

Hitsugaya asked, irritatedly with venom dripping from each of his words as he picked up a candy wrapper and dropped it into the black garbage bag he was holding.

"ehhto… ehhe.. shopping!! You see, ne! Taicho! This store called _'Human Clothing'_ that just opened recently in Seireitei, so I thought I'd give it a go. Boy, they have great clothes!"

She dropped her 15 bags full of clothing onto the floor and looked at her captain, her expression switching from happy to shocked.

"w-what..? matsumoto?"

"TAICHO JUST WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?"

He jumped, startled.

"p-putting the rubbish away-"

"YOU HAVE TO SEPARATE THEM!!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"That's in the real world, matsumoto not in-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! REDO IT!" she commanded with an angry motherly aura surrounding her.

"H-hai…"

'It amazes me how she even managed to command her own captain' Hitsugaya thought, separating the rubbish… 'wait.. SHE COMMANDED ME??!?!?!' Hitsugaya looked up at the spot matsumoto was standing, to find her disappearing out of his sight.

"THANKYOU!! TAICHO!!!" she yelled, smirking.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

well that's the end of this chapter, I know its still mainly Matsumoto and Hitsugaya here but I'll try even it out sooner or later :D ahahaa, and poor yachiru.  
I will be updating less starting from now due to school, so sorry guys 

I hope ya like it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Sing me a Lullaby!

**A/N:** Ahhh this chapter was hard. It might seem boring but I really didn't have much of a clue of what to write so yeah. I really hope you like it! And thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Yachiru looked up at the ceiling, an ice patch attached to her swollen jaw. She couldn't go anywhere, Unohana Taicho had put kido barriers up around her room, preventing her from escaping, but allowing others to walk freely in and out.

More like this kido barrier only blocked her reiatsu but not anyone else's.  
_  
'sitting in bed with a toothache was way worse than not having candy for a week!'_ she thought _'At least I could run around bothering Pachinko Head, Featherbrows and Ken-chan …' _

She laid down on her futon and tried to sleep. She failed to unfortunately, and ended up waking up minutes later again. She looked around her room, it was filled with toys scattered on the ground. _'Crayons! I'll draw Ken-chan'! _

She stood up and went to her drawers but only to find that she was out of red crayons for the colour of the blood on her drawings. _'Again?'_ she thought.

She ran to the door, about to go out to get Yumichika to giver her more red crayons when she ran straight smack into the barrier.

She sweatdropped. On her face was plastered a crazy look as she slid down onto the floor. She began to cry, her jaw making things worse as she wailed for Zaraki. Things were just too much for her.

"KEN-CHANNNNNNNN!!!!!"

And oo here we go again. Slightly repeating chapter one.  
Yumichika scurried into the room, comforting her.

"Fukutaicho. It isn't beautiful to cry, and Zaraki Taicho should be back anytime now…. Please? Be Patient? Im doing the beautiful white paperwork you know? If the wind comes and blows them away, they'll get ugly…"

She nodded slightly. Not really bothered to answer as she requested for crayons and Yumichika trudged away to the storage room lazily to get them.

A while later…

"Featherbrows! Look! Ken-chan is fighting hollows!"

"mm." _'indeed. His mission was to rid the remaining arrancar. I think' _he thought

"Featherbrows! Isn't my drawing nice?"

"mm." _'My reflection must have some error, my feathers are out of place.' _

"Utsukushi… ne?" 

"mm." _'Of course I'm utsukushi (beautiful)' _

"Featherbrows? Zumannaii!!!!!" 

"mm… NANI? Just HOW am I boring? Being beautiful is never boring!"

"ah sou…?"

"sou..sou."

"Ne? Featherbrows? Why do you look in your mirror so much? Is it a magic mirror?"

"hmm.."

"Braidy Lady told me a story of Whitey Snow and a magic mirror once."

"mm." He shut his mirror as Yachiru peered into it.

"It's snow white, not whitey snow."

"!!! SHIRO-CHANNNN!!!"

"Not Hitsugaya Taicho." _'And this was meant to be a Yachiru break…'_ he thought

A massive wave of reiatsu hit them. Yachiru shrieked in delight as she recognized the feel and the pressure of the reiatsu. Forgetting that she had a toothache, she opened her mouth wide to scream when the pain shot through her mouth.

She screamed painfully. Zaraki came round the corner, curious of what was going on when he saw Yachiru clutching her jaw tightly.

"Ken….chann!!" she smiled weakly

Zaraki walked in and opened her mouth, looking at her toothache.

"Yachiru."

"…?"

"Unohana told me to tell you to sleep."

"Demo… demo Ken-chan… I can't sleep."

" Souka. Then we'll get someone to put you to sleep." He turned to Yumichika. "Sing a Lullaby."

"Nani?"

"Sing a Lullaby."

"I can't sing beautifully."

" Then use Kido."

"If I'm correct Taicho, Eleventh division shinigami don't know kido. Some know a bit, some don't know a thing."

"Read a story."

"I read her about 7 books repeatedly about 10 times over and over again."

"Who knows kido here?"

"I know a bit, but-"

"Good. Then it's settled. Kido, or sing"

With that, he walked out of the room, picking up her drawings and looked and them smiling slightly, giving Yumichika no time to answer.

"sigh…." Yumichika looked at Yachiru

"Sing me a Lullaby Featherbrows!"

" I'll stick with kido"

And he tried his best to focus his reiatsu in a calming manner, causing her to drift off to sleep, lost in her world of dreams.

* * *

Utsukushi: beautiful  
zummanai: youre boring!

Oookay so that's chapter 5. I'll try to get something more interesting up next chapter! But for now, please bear with it. I hope you like it and please REVIEW! Thankya!


	6. Dream Land and Shopping Sprees

A/N: Thanks for reviewing again! I love you guys! Here's chapter 6! And it is more entertaining like I promised (though its pretty random ). Enjoy!

* * *

She gazed in awe at the giant candy rainbow and candy trees. The mountain top was covered with white mint chocolate, (it's meant to be snow) and in the grass lay piles and piles of candy, scattered across the field.

The chocolate river was nearby the gingerbread house with a chocolate fountain standing in the middle of the chocolate pond.

Yachiru screamed in joy as she ran towards the piled of candy, and immediately started eating her candy in her candy world.

She pranced about, feeling the cool breeze as she then wondered where she was. Oh well it didn't really matter to her now did it? As long as she had candy, she would forever be satisfied. (not exactly.)

"Fukutaicho…"

The voice was from the gingerbread house. She looked at it, and didn't bother doing anything about it as she continued licking her lolly.

"Fukutaicho!"

she still couldn't be bothered.

"Yachiru Fukutaicho!"

Not bothered.

"Yachiru…."

she looked up. Deciding to approach the house, she shoved bucketfuls of sweets into her uniform.

"YACHIRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHH!" she yelped, waking up as an image of a semi mad Ikkaku above her came into view. Ikkaku drew back and sighed.

"about time you woke up Fukutaicho. Just what did Yumichika do to you? Put you in some deep sleep? What did you dream about?"

"Ara…? Featherbrows jyanai…" she replied, completely ignoring his question.

"Yumichika's doing paperwork. He told me to bring you to Unohana Taicho. It's been twelve days already, so that means you still have two days left." He yawned and dragged Yachiru out of bed.

"Shining head?"

An eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not shining head."

"How about Shining Shining Head?"

A vein popped.

"Don't call me that."

"Shining Shining Shining Head?"

"No! Just be quiet and lets go!"

"HAIIIII pachinko ball head!"

He smacked his head, trying to contain his rage, dragging her hurriedly to the fourth division headquarters.

* * *

"It's much better now Yachiru." Unohana smiled.

"Two more days and the kido barriers will release automatically. So feel free to go when they disappear. Now if you'll head back and rest longer, I'll have Zaraki Taicho escort you so you'll behave. Madarame Ikkaku san-sekki, I suggest you lead them back."

"Hai! Unohana Taicho!"

* * *

Hitsugaya's brow twitched.

"Now just HOW?! Did I agree to this? Matsumoto, we already went to spa then went to the shops and 3 new clothing malls. Can we go back now?! It's late and I need to do paperwork!"

**Flashback **

"Tadaimas!!!" 

"Matsumoto. What's that in those bags?"

"Hnnn? Ooo Taicho! It's watermelon!"

Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open wide. He licked his lips.

"May… I?.. Have one?" He asked.

"Hmmmm, If you'll go with me to hot springs, spa and shopping"

"That's a total of three things Matsumoto."

"Then no watermelon."

"WAIT! I'll pile you paperwork and I get watermelon if I follow you."

"AHH! Not paperwork! You don't get watermelon!"

"NOOnono! How bout one week no sake and behave?"

"Hnn… Will you really come though?"

" I suppose."

"Okay then! Deal!"

"Deal. We'll have watermelon…" he licked his lips " When we get back."

**End of Flashback **

_'So anyway. Thats how I ended up going on a shopping spree with her. And worse, I'm already hands full. I mean full carrying her luggage. I've got 3 on my left shoulder and about 4 bags in my left hand and same goes for the right. All the bags, FULL of clothes. I wonder how she even gets watermelon. It's pretty rare in Soul Society. Not many people grew it either. Oh well at least shes not asking for my credit card yet. I hope not.'_

"TAICHOOOOOO!!!! I'm like OUT of money!! can I.. uh pleaasee borrow your credit card?"

oh no.

* * *

Ikkaku san-sekki: Ikkaku third seat  
Tadaimas: I'm back!  
Ara? Featherbrows jyanai: Eh? It's not Featherbrows.

Well that's chapter 6 for now! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me how to improve it or place a trouble you would like me to write in your review and I'll put that into one of the chapters (It has to have something to do with either Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in one trouble or Yachiru and someone else in another though). thankya!  
REVIEW!


	7. The Little Devil, RELEASED!

**A/N:** Ohhhh my goodness, sorry for the wait! I was busy with my exams and everything And I've got my GCSE mocks in 2 days and yeah other tests!! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed! 

* * *

"TAICHOOOOOO!!!! I'm like OUT of money!! can I.. uh pleaasee borrow your credit card?"

oh no.

* * *

"Sooooo Taichoooo??" she cooed "Hellooo???"

He snapped out of his thoughts immediately "What?"

"Credit card." She flashed her puppy face.

"Don't have it with me, and Matsumoto, those 'faces' of yours **don't** work on me."

"Awwwww come onnnn Taicho, you HAVE it!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

etc.

And so, they continued bickering… while Hitsugaya dropped all her shopping on the ground, pulled his phone out and started playing a football game on it. It was from Karin obviously.

She kept on pestering him to battle her in soccer on her phone, so she sent the game to him. _So it happened to turn out very VERY useful. _Hitsugaya thought reluctantly.

"TAICHOOOO!! Stop ignoring meee! Hey is that a game from Karin-chan?"

"Hnn."

"Taichoooo…" she whined "Oooo you thinking about your chibi human girlfriend hm?"

"I. Am. Not." Hitsugaya's vein popped and slammed his phone shut.

"You're so angry Taicho…"

"Blame the game, I achieved the level of a captain and has mastered so many things, and yet I cannot beat this game-

"Cool! Taicho! You're defeated by a Machine!!! Just wait till Seireitei hears about my chibi kawaii Taicho being beaten by a computer!"

"I AM NOT 'CHIBI' NEITHER AM I 'KAWAII' MATSUMOTOO!"

Hitsugaya's face reddened, trying not to burst out with rage, and held his anger. _That's embarrassing. A Machine of all things to beat me? Just, No. Way. _Hitsugaya thought.

_**Oh so, my chibi kawaii Toshiro! Beaten by a mere computer game designed in the Human world. **_

_Go away, Hyourinmaru. And It's Hitsugaya Taicho. _

_**But I'm YOUR zanpakutou, I should have the right calling you Toshiro, How about Shiro-chan then? **_

_NO! _

_**That's why I'll call you Toshiro, My chibi kawaii little- **_

_Please, Go away. And I'm not your chibi kawaii master. _

_**But Toshi- **_

_I SAID GO AWAY NOW! _

_**Yes yes yes, my lord.**__  
_  
"I order you to not spill any of what's happening today. Don't defy my orders, Matsumoto." He put the phone back into his uniform, picking the shopping bags up once more. 

"I still need your credit card Taicho, You have it! I know it!"

"No. Matsumoto, I WILL stuff you with paperwork and report to the soutaicho of your lazy attitude if we don't go home this INSTANT!"

_Just what is WRONG with this woman!? I really don't get why they love shopping so much! Typical Females._ He thought. Oh maybe if you were a woman for a change, Toshiro, you would understand.

"eh? Home? I don't live with you, Taicho.. orrrr weree youu thinking-

A vein popped.

"Shut up Matsumoto, We're going home now, and I get to choose, not you, because I'm holding your shopping and I can tear it apart any time I want, oh and to top that get MY watermelon from you!"

"I'd like to see you try Taicho!"

"Try? I'll try! I'm not that little helpless kid you met in Rukongai ages ago anymore, now as your captain I get to command you! HAH!" He smirked.

"Oh Taicho, acting allll high and mighty, How come you never managed to escape my boobs then?"

"Well this time I'll be more careful and not fall into your… your… THING."

"Well what have we got here! A red faced uber kawaiiiiiiii Taicho of mine!"

Matsumoto pulled a camera out of nowhere and took a snapshot! _Woot!_ She thought

"Just wait till the WHOLE of seireitei sees this!" and she shunpoed back towards the division.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Oooo He'd do anything when it comes to watermelon, won't he. Well off to chase the lieutenant game it is!

_

* * *

BOOOOM!!!!_ Yachiru slammed her alarm clock onto her bed for the umpteenth time, shaking it furiously. 

"HAYAKUUUU!!!!! (FASTER!!!) NYAHHHH FEATHERBROWS!!  
Why wont this STUPID clock tick faster?! Get me a faster one!!!"

Yumichika trudged lazily into the room, and sighed once more.

"Fukutaicho, time can't go any faster. Why don't you just do something beautiful to pass the time instead of counting down till the barrier breaks? Look, you interrupted my beauty session-

"BORINNNGGGG BORINGG BORINGGG!!!"

"Fukutaicho! I've taught you not to wail like that! It's ugly! At least when you wail, try to sound like a beauuuuuutiful maiden in distress!!"

"Maiden in distress? Whats that?"

"Nothing nothing. I suggest you draw more, I already gave you a new packet of special only red crayons just this morning. And you've been counting down for around 5 hours already. This isn't beautiful at all."

"20 minutes."

Yumichika looked at her shaking his head and took his leave. He wondered just what type of a young woman would she turn into. _Would she be decent? Or would she be a crazy young lady biting people's heads and torturing them all day?_ He shook the thought off and continued grooming himself to the very extent.

7:30 pm…. Yachiru looked at the semi-broken alarm clock lazily, and sighed. Very unlike Yachiru, innit?

10 minutes later….

Drip… a drop of drool landed on the alarm clock, Yachiru resting on it peacefully.

9 and a half minutes later…..

BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!  
BEEP!

Yachiru awoke in an instant counting down at the top of her voice, excited as ever.

"THREE, TWO, ONE!!!! I'M FREE!! I'M FREE!! I'M FREE!!" screamed Yachiru and she sped out the second the barrier dissolved.

* * *

chibi : small/tiny  
kawaii : cute  
hayaku : faster/ hurry up

* * *

Oh no, the bubblegum hair demon is now released! Prepare for more trouble! And I'll make it double! (well I'll try to) in the next chapter, Byakuya's bad day.

Lmao, I really actually wonder what Yachiru will be like all grown up xD  
SOOO, That's all chapter 7 folks! Thank you all for being patient with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And have a great day people! Please **REVIEW!**


	8. Hitsugaya's Victory

**A/N:** Aww Last chapter only had one review, Thanks Sakura Fuyu! And here I was hoping for more to motivate me lol. Well YAY this story reached 1022 hits! So thanks to everyone who read this so far, and enjoy the 8th chapter!

* * *

"TAICHO!!!!!! NONONONO DON'T DON'T I SAID DON'T TEAR THOSE CLOTHES YOU'RE HOLDING!" I'll BOOB HUG you if you don't listen!!"

Hitsugaya raised his reiatsu, immobilising Matsumoto.

"It's **MY **win, Matsumoto."

She looked at him not admitting defeat. She tried escaping his reiatsu by letting out reiatsu bursts, oh well nothing worked since he continued raising his level of reiatsu to match hers.

"Growl, Haine-

Hitsugaya blocked her release, his zanpakutou on hers in a second.

"Nno…f-fair Taichoo!!" She whined, her legs trying their best not to give in.

Hitsugaya smirked, adding pressure onto her sword, forcing her to crouch on the ground. Hitsugaya started growing tired, afterall, holding your reiatsu at a high level was hard wasn't it?

"Bakudou no yon! Hainawa!" (Way of Binding number 4, Crawling Rope)

He relaxed, and made his way to the camera lying peacefully on Matsumoto's desk, and pressed 'playback'.

"NOOO!!!" Matsumoto shrieked!

Well of course, inside her camera were precious pictures of:

Picture number 1: Hitsugaya Toshiro sleeping on his chair  
Picture number 2: Hitsuagaya Toshiro fuming over a broken cup  
Picture number 3: Hitsugaya Toshiro as red as a tomato, shouting at Karin  
Picture number… etc..etc..etc

Precious pictures of her chibi kawaii Taicho!

Toshiro's vein popped, and shooting a death glare at a binded up Matsumoto, he took out the memory stick, and stuck it into his pocket.

"I believe, Matsumoto, this belongs to me, and I have my rights of deleting everything in there."

'_Oh yeah! Watermelon!'_ He thought. He picked 2 huge watermelons out from Matsumoto's shopping bag earlier on, took a plate out from his desk and split the fruit open, eating it eagerly.

He smirked at his pouting Lieutenant, whining , trying to get out of the spell. Oh well he'd be finished with his watermelon by the time she managed to escape.

Oh wasn't he so evil?

* * *

Yachiru sped up and down the corridors, running through a crowd of people laughing ever so happily. Oh wait, she did NOT run through a crowd of people, she was rather, running on top of their heads.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! HEHEEEEE!!!"

She ran and ran, in the direction of whatever she was smelling. Manju buns, perhaps.  
Pausing outside a great big Mansion, she sniffed about the area, identifying the location of those buns, and proceeded inside with a happy shriek.

* * *

About Half of Seireitei away, Yumichika and Ikkaku looked up in the direction of the Sixth Divion Quarters and the Kuchiki Mansion, and sweatdropped.

"This is going to be a long day, Ikkaku."

"Hell yeah. Let's hurry before she causes a ruckus."

With that, they rushed out of the eleventh division headquarters, and shunpoed towards the Sixth Division.

* * *

Bakudou no yon! Hainawa : Way of Binding number 4! Crawling Rope!

(A binding spell Rukia used on Aaroniero Aruruerie in the manga and latest few episodes of the anime, It's a yellow coloured energy rope which entangles the opponent.)

* * *

Okay, It's slightly short, so my bad. I hoped you liked chapter 8! Oh no. Well Byakuya's Bad Day is next, I messed up with Chapter names last chapter, so sorry about that!

Please, **REVIEW** PEOPLE!


	9. Byakuya's Bad Day

**EDITED: I just edited the last bit where Byakuya walks up the stairs to his room and the last sentence. I just felt like adding it in, so yeah, thanks to Artificial Life Creator's great idea! holessssss. :D**

A/N: Here's Byakuya's Bad Day! Ahhh this was by far the hardest chapter to write! Here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it! It may be confusing and I do know it **is** rushed and yeah, so if it is, I'm sorry!

-Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm really grateful!

* * *

"Kuchiki-sama, your buns."

"I'm busy."

"But Kuchiki-sama, you need to take a break of paperwork, or you'll be-

"Give it to Renji."

"Kuchiki-sam-

Byakuya's eyes widened, recognising the approaching reiatsu, grabbing the buns and shoving them into his pocket, shunpoing around the room, hiding as many things as possible, and fled into the next office.

"Kuchiki-sa..ma?"

"BYAKUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"

Yachiru charged into the room, finding it empty. She shrugged and rushed into the next room, overturning everything in her path.

"Kusajishi… fukutaicho.." the servant muttered, obviously shocked.

* * *

About 10 minutes or so later, of getting lost in the huge Kuchiki Mansion, she finally found Byakuya.

"BYAAAAKUSHIIII!!!!!!!!"

Apparently Byakuya was taking refuge in Renji's office. As Yachiru rushed into the room with a gust of wind, Renji looked up to see Yachiru perching on a emotionless faced Byakuya, who was trying to stay calm.

"EHHHH??? Yachiru Fukutaicho?!"

"Ara! Tatooface!!! And raced over to Renji, bothering him.

"Ne ne, Tattoo face-kun? I haven't seen you in Candy-ages! Do you have candy?"

"uh…no….." he stuttered a crazed expression plastered to his face.

"Tattoo face-kun? Why is your hair long? Why don't you cut it? Here! Let me help yo-

"AHHHH NOOOO" Renji screamed for help.

Byakuya pried Yachiru off Renji, snatching the scissors from her. He peered down at Renji.

"Finish my share of work, Renji."

Renji looked at his captain, who had saved his hair from being cut off.

"Hai! Taicho!"

_'It seemed more like he said "you owe me big time. Renji. I'll make sure you suffer next.' _Renji thought, picking his pen up and went back to scribbling signatures on his paperwork.

* * *

"Ne? Bya-kun? Why do you wear plastic in your hair?"

She asked, climbing onto his shoulders, prodding the bits of Metal sticking out.

Silence

"Bya-kun?" She tugged on the Kenseikan attempting to rip it off.

Byakuya swatted her hands away. "It's called Kenseikan, Kusajishi Fukutaicho."

"OO!! Bya-kun! I want Kenseikee too!!"

Byakuya struggled maintaining his calm manner and shoved a bun into her mouth.

"Mmmpfh"

she smiled chewing on the bun happily. Once it was finished, she spoke up again.

"Bya-kun? Do you have candy?"

"No."

"I want candy"

"I don't have candy."

"Byakushi?"

"Its Kuchiki Byakuya. Kuchiki Taicho."

"Byakushi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…

* * *

"Byakushi?" she asked when they arrived in his office. "Why do you keep a picture of Ruki-chan in there?"

"That's Rukia's sister, Hisana."

"So Bya-kun married Hisana because Bya-kun couldn't marry Ruki-chan?"

Byakuya's vein popped and he lost his temper for the first time, yelled at her and chased Yachiru out of the mansion, stuffing a bun into her mouth on the way out.

"Bya-kun is mean…"

He ignored the pink haired girl, knowing that he had ruined his friendly relationship with her and would miss her for strange reasons of his own, but kicked her out nonetheless.

Yumichika and Ikkaku were right on the dot, as they collected Yachiru and muttered humble apologies to Byakuya.

Byakuya walked up the stairs slowly through the wrecked mansion, walls filled with countless holes and upturned tables everywhere, he told the servants to clean it as and then, using every shred of his dignity to not scream as he walked into his room and plopped down onto the mattress.

_'Why? WHY? WHYY IS SHE SO IRRITATINGG!?!?!' _Byakuya screamed mentally into his bedcovers.

**She's just a kid, Byakuya-bo.**

Leave me alone Senbonzakura.

**It's not like you to lose your temper, Byakuya-bo. **

It doesn't matter now. 

**You'll get over it. **

… 

**You will regret shouting at her Byakuya-bo. **

I do. 

**What will you do about it? **

Nothing. I can do nothing about it. She's only a mere girl. 

**She isn't. She's a girl who can make you lose your temper. She's special to you. **

…

**No one's accomplished that before yes? **

mm. 

**Apologise to her for screaming. At least. Oh and add candy too. **

… whatever. Leave it be for now. 

Poor Byakuya. Lost his little friend, and has to pay for allll the damaged caused.

* * *

kenseikan : the thing byakuya wears on his head to indicate his nobility.  
byakuya-bo : little byakuya, shihouin yoruichi calls him that as well.  
senbonzakura : byakuya's zanpakutou.

Well that's it for now! I hope you liked it! I'll try get chapter 10 up soon! I'm still busy with my tests and such, so sorry if I kept ya waiting!  
please, **REVIEW!! **


	10. Apologies and a Drunk Woman

**A/N:** Okay here's chapter 10. Its just a drabble filler thing. But as I said, I need more ideas, so Please! Feel free to ask me in your review to write any trouble for Yachiru's next 3 or 4 chapters before I decide to finish this story off! I accept anonymous reviews.

* * *

Yachiru sat down on her futon, her face emotionless and glum. It wasn't like her at all, ever since she left Byakuya's Mansion she didn't know how to cheer up. Yumichika had tried to entertain her, Zaraki gave her piggy back rides all around Seireitei at the fastest he could run, but she still hadn't said anything.

She sighed, staring into her crayon box and picking out a few colours, she began to draw. She drew a messy picture of Byakuya stuffing her with a manju bun then crumpled it up and threw it into the bin.

* * *

A week had passed already, and it was Sunday. Yumichika and Ikkaku finally had the chance to use their last option. Candy from the Living World. Traveling down to the Living World, they bought 4 tons of candy, and another ton of junk food.

They went back to Seireitei shortly after, making their way to the Sixth Division. Afterall, It had to be Byakuya who gave her the candy.

-knock knock-

"come in."

"Kuchiki..Taicho," Ikkaku started, and held up the 5 bags of candy.

"I don't intend to fix whatever's happened, Madarame."

"Kuchiki Taicho, our fukutaicho has been so glum lately it isn't one bit beautiful at all. Please cheer her up. This is our last gorgeous option"

Byakuya looked at Yumichika, picked up a pen and paper and scribbled a note, attaching it to the 5 bags of candy.

"Give that to her."

"Thankyou! Kuchiki Taicho!" they chorused.

Leaving the division, they went to the market and took 2 flowers, placing it inside the 5 bags, and leaving the present outside Yachiru's door.

* * *

"Taichuuuu

"Matsumoto, stop drinking sake."

"Will he.. c-come… hahhahaa will he…"

"Matsumoto, you are drunk. Please go to sleep now."

"Taichuu, doo you fink g-gin wrill come buhh- baccck?"

Hitsugaya sighed, It was still obvious she wasn't over Gin yet. _'What does he mean to her really?'_ He thought, _'lovers?'_ He overheard that he was her childhood friend as well.  
"He must mean a lot to you…" he muttered,

looking at a drunken Matsumoto, sprawled across the sofa fast asleep. _'Just how COULD Gin do that to her?' _

* * *

Yachiru yawned, waking up and noticed the bags lying outside her room. Her face lit up, 

"CANDY!" she screamed happily, but remembered what happened instantly.

She sighed, dropping the bags to the floor, but Byakuya's note caught her attention.  
-Sorry for losing my temper, Yachiru Fukutaicho. Kuchiki Byakuya.-

And with just those few words, Yachiru reverted back to her normal state, and zoomed off happily to bother a sleeping Ikkaku in the sun.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this was basically a filler drabble. Next chapter will be about a Sleeping Ikkaku and a mischievous Yachiru. I hope you liked it!  
please, **REVIEW!** _  
_


	11. Ikkaku and Yumichika Madness

**A/N: Those who want to know, I changed the Genre and Rating to T and Hurt and comfort instead of parody, to be safe. This will be for later chapters.**

Yayy.. Chapter 11's up!! I've been… very very tired lately and I really have to admit that this author who is me, is not quite happy with this chapter. Well basically because it didn't turn out as good as I had wanted it to, and the chapters are really getting shorter and shorter. I rewrote this several times, but it still ended up more of less the same. Ack. Enjoy..?

* * *

Yachiru crept into the kitchen, finding a huge glass pan. She snickered. It was of course, time to bully or rather irritate the hells out of Ikkaku. Sleeping peacefully in the sun. 

Bullying Ikkaku was such a fun thing to do. His reactions were just hilarious. Laughing quietly to herself, she tiptoed out of the kitchen, and headed towards the platform where Ikkaku was sleeping, when suddenly.

"Fukutaicho..? Just where do you think you're going? And what do you plan on doing with that huge pan? I don't think it's the latest beauty fashion or anything yet."

Yachiru sulked. She had got caught red-handed! She turned around facing Yumichika as an idea popped into her head. She smiled childishly, trying to be innocent and in a flash, she reappeared on Yumichika's shoulders, a marker in her hand and the glass pan in the other.

"AHH.. EYYAHH!! Just what are you doing fukutaicho?!? Get OFF me!! You're going to ruin my hair! AHH what's with that marker?! NONONONOO!!!"

Yachiru took off the marker cap, trying not to lose balance, and drew a huge black line over Yumichika's face. Yumichika shrieked, trying to shake Yachiru off as she dropped her pen, in order to regain her balance and clutched onto Yumichika's hair, trying to pull it off.

"Do NOT! Ruin my hair!"

"Featherbrows! Can I have them?"

"Don't you dare, you little AHHH!!! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!!"

Yachiru deciding enough was enough, used her so called 'Ultimate Move' and imaginary Bankai of her own, and bit his head as hard as she could.

Yumichika fell to the ground clutching his head as he frantically ran off towards his room. Yachiru smirked in triumph, obstacle one had been cleared.

She then slowly made her way down the hall, and spotting Ikkaku lying on the wooden floorboard just a few steps away.

She dragged him to a spot in the sunlight slowly, trying not to wake him up, and adjusted the position of the glass pan above his skin head, thus letting the light shine through and start burning parts of that shiny head.

* * *

"OYYY!!! Arrancar!! Your name is Edorado yeah? Can you turn the flames down a little? I thought I won that match already!!!" 

Ikkaku stood in the midst of flames, awating an answer. But he heard none.

"Hello??? It's freaking hot here!!! Stop hiding and come out! You're here somewhere I know it!!!"

* * *

Yachiru continued smiling down at Ikkaku's change of emotions and reactions. His body kept twitching and eventually he started sweating, his brows furrowing and he started to get restless. 

She giggled, deciding to torture him more as he started panting and rolling across the floor.

* * *

Ikkaku stared into the midst of the flames, and decided to try sitting down. To his surpise, it didn't burn him, but it felt hot either way. His eyes widened in realisation. 

"Oh for Heaven's SAKE!!! NOT HER AGAIN! I must wake up this instant!!!"

* * *

Yachiru noticed the change in his demeanor and backed away, he finally realise dasnd was trying to wake up. Great! Time for the 3rd attack! She picked up the bucket filled with ice cold water she collected that morning and awaited his next move. 

Ikkaku finally rubbed his eyes and sat up, only to be met by a smirking Yachiru. A pail of ice cold water then flew down on him, covering his head with the bucket.

"GOOD MORNINGGGG!!! SHINING SHINING HEAD!!!" Yachiru cried in glee

"AHHHHHH!!!" and his yells could be heard throughout Seireitei.

Pulling the bucket off his head, he got up and ran after Yachiru, his eyes red with anger, and his mouth breathing fire.

Woo! Tag time!!

* * *

"Ne? Taicho?" 

"hm?"

"Why are you so kawaii?"

A vein popped as he ignored her, getting back to his paperwork.

"AWW TAICHOO!! You're even more CUTER when you're ANGRY!!" she squealed, and couldn't resist hugging him from behind, his head in her boobs.

_'Her chest would do good for earmuffs' he thought. 'WAIT JUST WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_

"MATSUMOTO! Get off me!!"

"Nooo, Taicho! You're so CUTEEEEEEE!!!!"

Hitsugaya sighed. This was going to be a longgggg day.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 11, I hope it was... alright. Updates will be slower, since I'm working on another fic. –eyes start to close- zzzzzzzzzz. Anyway, tell me what you think about it and you MUST MUST MUST tell me what else I can put for Ikkaku's trouble with Yachiru in the next chapter.

Make this author happy and less... sleepy! please, **REVIEW!!!**


	12. To the Real World!

**A/N: **HIIII PEOPLE! I'd like to thank you for the reviews and I'm utterly sorry for not updating sooner, I kinda got Yachiru trouble-sick so I've been working on my other story till a friend of mine went to bother me to update. Updates will me much less frequent, as I've said so many times before (did I?) lol.

Anyway, I hope you Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"WHEEEE!! Shining Shining Head!!! Let's play tag!!"

Ikkaku and Yachiru were seen speeding around Soul society, at the speed of about 658110km per hour. Zooming past Lieutenants and Captains.

They'd already wrecked about 7 squad houses, overturning everything in their path, and Ikkaku was on the verge of going Shikai on her.

"COME BACK HERE!! YOU SCUM!!"

Yachiru stopped, and her vein popped.

"I am NOT SCUM!!! PACHINKO-HEAD!!" She yelled as she zoomed around the corner out of Ikkaku's sight.

"Just where the hell did she go?" He muttered, swinging his zanpakutou around a finger.

"GOTCHA!!" Yachiru squealed, tipping a whole can of burning oil over Ikkaku.

"WHAT?!"

She grinned evilly, and held up a few matchsticks. Striking it, Ikkaku ran away as fast as possible.

* * *

Crashing into the Kuchiki Mansion, he ran all the way to the hot springs and dived under, causing a huge wave of water to surge out and flood the three rooms nearest to the springs.

"Just, what are you doing here? Jyuu-ichi-ban-tai san-sekki Madarame Ikkaku." A furious Kuchiki Byakuya emerged out of the house, hovering above him.

"Y-yachiru.. Fukutaicho.." he spluttered "Was a-after me.. Kuchiki Taicho! Moshiakiramasen!" He saluted, dripping wet from head to toe.

Byakuya looked at Ikkaku before turning around.

"Lock all doors and windows. Prevent Yachiru Fukutaicho from entering. This instant."

To Ikkaku's surprise, All the servants ran around the place sealing the entire place up. Byakuya motioned for Ikkaku to get in, and to take shelter. _'Dude! This Kuchiki Byakuya sure knows how crazy Fukutaicho is. I was so scared back there!'  
_

"Thanks for saving me! Kuchiki Taicho!"

"You will replace me for Yachiru's babysitting for one month."

Ikkaku sweat dropped and sank to the floor, passing out.

* * *

Zaraki yawned, fiddling with his brush and looking at all the bills Yachiru had troubled him with.

'_When will she grow up..'_ he thought but dismissed it immediately. Of course he didn't want his precious Yachiru to change.

Just then, Yachiru walked into the room and jumped onto his shoulders giggling happily.

"Ken-chan!! Shining Shining Head burst into Byakushi's Mansions Hotsprings! Heehee!!"

Zaraki sighed and put his pen down. He had finally decided that enough was enough and she had to stop causing so much trouble.

"Yachiru. You have to stop being so mischievious." He looked at her, not knowing what else to say.

"Demo… Ken-chan…"

Zaraki took one look at her and gave up instantly. 'Persuading her will never work.' He thought, plucking her off his shoulders and placing her on the ground.

She pouted. Zaraki, noticing this, pulled open his drawer and handed her a handful of sweets. She squealed in delight and ran away towards her room, screaming candy.

A faint ghost of a smile could been seen on his features.

* * *

"Attention All Captains!! Attention All Captains!!" The alarm rang. "There is to be an emergency Meeting. There is to be an emergency Meeting! Please proceed to the First division Headquarters Immediately! I repeat.. att-…"

Zaraki stood up and proceeded into the hall, heading for the Headquarters.

* * *

He arrived first, excluding the fact that the First captain was already present, followed by Mayuri who instantly started a quarrel.

"Zaraki. I believe your Massive pile of Reiatsu has always been sapped away by that eyepatch." Mayuri wiggled his fingers, "Isn't that such a waste. I could always experiment on you and create a special-"

Unohana Retsu and Komamura Saijin Arrived.

"Kurotsuchi. What for hide behind that stupid mask of yours. Are you just too scared to show your hideous face?"

Kuchiki Byakuya and Soi Fon Arrived.

"Fools" Soi Fon muttered, eyeing Mayuri and Zaraki.

"My what?!" Mayuri stepped forward. "My face is not Hideous. It is a work of art where my skills are shown-"

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Ukitake Jyuushiro arrived.

"Not again.." Hitsugaya muttered. "Bickering every single time"

"Ridiculous Scientists are oh so terribly weak. I heard that you lost to the Ishida Quincy with a single arrow in your Bankai-"

Kyouraku Shunsui Arrived.

"Did not! It was just a miscalculatio-"

"Stop the bickering and quarrelling now." The Soutaicho boomed, slamming his stick on the floor as a wave of his reiatsu was unleashed, causing all the captains to stop and pay attention.

"As you see. The substitute Shinigami has retrieved Inoue Orihime safely, with the Aid of Several of us captains. The winter war has been meant for one month later, but due to some unknown reasons from the traitor Aizen Sousuke. They have already started attacking the Human World."

He paused looking around at the captains.

"Of course everyone will participate. Zaraki Taicho, Hitsugaya Taicho and Soi Fon Taicho will be sent down to earth first to Aid the substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo."

Mutters of agreement was heard around the room as the Soutaicho continued his speech.

"Please select 3 of your subordinates to go with you. Soi Fon taicho will bring her entire squad and the secret protection unit."

"Hoh!" she said _(A/N: Its her form of saying yes.. something like a salute like thing)  
_

"You will depart now. 3 of you are dismissed."

Zaraki, Soi Fon and Hitsugaya zoomed out of the huge doors.

* * *

"Ken-chan!!!" Yachiru squealed, landing on his shoulder as soon as he emerged.

"Yachiru. We're going to the real world to fight!" He grinned as wide as possible.

"Gather Ikkaku and Yumichika! We depart now!!"

"Hai!!!! Ken-chan!!" And off she disappeared to round them off.

* * *

Soutaicho : First Captain (Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni)  
Jyuu-ichi-ban-tai san-sekki : Eleventh Division Third Seat

* * *

A/N: Well well well! Things are going from Funny Happy and things to a downhill turn! There'll be about 2 or 1 more chapter left to the Ending Epilogue! I hope you enjoy it and I'll try to keep it funny on the way.

So!!! While I work on my other story, please spend a little time to review or something like that. Like if you want a last minute happy crazy funny trouble or whatever of that sort in the living world, just say so. If not then I'll proceed straight to the end. I hope you liked it!

Please, REVIEW!!!


	13. Little did She Know

**A/N:** Whee! I'm here updating again! I finally reached 2000 over hits so yeppers. Seeing that Azngenius91 had requested for some bonding between the Captains going to earth and Yachiru. This chapter will be mainly about this.  
And please take some time to go to my profile and read:

**Procedure #25! Yachiru Attack!! **Dedicated to Artificial Life Creator.

_**If you can, go vote on my profile and tell me which story you'd like me to start first., among the two.**_Enjoy!! 

Chapter 13.

* * *

An explosion could be heard as Zaraki flew down towards the ground, landing swiftly, followed by Ikkaku, Yumichika, Soi Fon, her entire squad, Hitsugaya and Rangiku. 

"We reached Ichi's World Ken-chaaan!!!" Yachiru squealed hopping from head to head.

Soi Fon finally had enough. "President Yachiru of the Women's association. This is a serious visit to the earth. You had better start cooperating.."

"Demo… Ribbontails.."

"Oomaeda! Get the squad patrolling the town." She turned to Yachiru. "Ribbontails..?" she growled.

Yachiru smiled sheepishly as she held up something in her right hand.

"Ne? Ribbontails? Do you like black cat shaped lollipops?"

Soi Fon melted in an instant and patted Yachiru's head affectionately before taking it from her hand,

"Yoruichi…sama!!!!" she squealed in delight, unwrapped the wrapper and started licking the lolly.

Ahaha. Yachiru smirked. Another mission accomplished.

"Matsumoto. Iksou!" _(A/N: Iksou : Let's Go!)_

"Hai! Taicho!" and Rangiku and Toshiro zoomed off in a flash.

* * *

That left just Zaraki and Yachiru, seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika had left earlier on to find Urahara and learn how to freeload off him just like Renji.

"Ken-chan? Where should we go?"

"To the place with the most Reiatsu! OF COURSE!!" He laughed hysterically and raced off, Yachiru on his shoulder. This Way! That Way! Was heard as they both zoomed through crowds and knocked things over.

* * *

Eventually they came to a halt at the football pitch, where they saw an irritated looking Hitsugaya Toshiro playing a ball game… with A black haired girl. Matsumoto being the goalie.

"YO! Child Prodigy! What's that ball game?"

"It's called, socce-"

"FOOTBALL YOU IDIOT FOOTBALL!!! YOU SHORTY" shouted Karin running away with the ball.

"Kurosaki! Oyy! That's Cheating can't you see I'm talking.."

'_Kurosaki?'_ Zaraki thought. _'She must be related to Ichigo!!!' _

"FIGHT MEEEE!!! ICHIGO'S IMOUTO!!"_(A/N: Imouto : Little Sister) _Zaraki screamed, slamming his sword down.

"Go!! Kenny!"

As Zaraki ran after a horrified Karin, Hitsugaya sat down on the bench and sighed, planning not to do much about it. _'Even though Zaraki was stupid as ever, He wouldn't hurt a human.. would he..?'_

"Ken-chan won't hurt your girlfriend Shiro-chan!" Yachiru beamed at him, plopping down next to him on the park bench.

"I hope he won't…. WAIT, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!"

Yachiru smiled ruffling Hitsugaya's hair.

"Oy Oy!! Don't touch it!!! I said, Don't touch my hair!!!"

"Do you have candy?" Yachiru questioned staring down at Hitsugaya blankly.

"As a matter of fact, here." And pulled out a huge sack of candy out of nowhere.

"YAYYY!!!!!!" Yachiru squealed, grabbing it and running away somewhere, going to eat it safely.

Hitsugaya made a mental note to thank Ukitake for the candy sacks. His lips cracked into a small smile. Yachiru could be annoying, but sometimes, it wouldn't be the same without her troubles.

* * *

A blast of Reiatsu erupted, causing everyone in the real world to go on alert as they raced forward towards the origin of Reiatsu. Ready and Prepared.

The war had finally come. As Everyone proceeded front, Yachiru couldn't help but feel terribly uneasy. Shrugging the feeling off, she ran quickly to find Zaraki, abandoning her sack of candy.

Little did she know.

* * *

Well well well that's the ending chapter! Sorry to leave you there! I know it's not exactly done, but you'll see why in the Epilogue!! One more chapter to go! Yay! 

**This will be unfortunately the last chapter of this story before the Epilogue. (well maybe.) So if you still have any short trouble drabble from Yachiru you'd like me to add in, just PM me and I'll write it for you.  
This is only if the story vote for "Bleach Troubles" wins. **

I really hoped you enjoyed it, and I'd like to thank you all for encouraging me throughout this story. 

please, **REVIEW **PEOPLE!!!


	14. Epilogue

**A/N:** **THE EPILOGUE!!** Oh wow! It's finally the end, I honestly never thought that I'd write this story for over 10 chapters.. lol xDThank you all who read and reviewed! The ending, won't be funny, to your disappointment, but I did my best and no doubts this is my best piece of writing so far! **Enjoy! **

Today, the 31st of January is Kuchiki Byakuya's Birthday so Happy Birthday Byakuya!

* * *

Kusajishi Yachiru woke up, and rubbed her eyes, smiling ever so faintly at her past memories. 

She stood up and brushed her long pink maroon-ish hair back and put on her lieutenant arm band, her hair had darkened over the years and she had grown up into a strong and stunning woman. 'Ken-chan…' she thought 'Oh I miss you so…'

"How long has it been already? 30, 40 years? no… it's been a 100 years already, since you fought your last battle in the war…"

A tear rolled down her cheek as she stroked the photo of her and Zaraki.

"It's a miracle I lived on, Kenny. I thought I couldn't go on. You really have to thank Ikkaku Taicho and Yumichika for taking care o' me yeah..?"

She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, playing with it. She sighed, wiping her tears which were falling down her cheek away and broke down.

"Ken-chan... I..I don't know what to do anymore... I tried to be strong... I heeded your words but.. but..." she sniffed "It was all my fault wasn't it? Only...only if I had listened to your instructions... Only.. if I wasn't such a dumb girl..."

**

* * *

Flashback –Yachiru's POV- **

"Yachiru! Go someplace safe! Don't get yourself hurt!" 

I didn't listen, instead, I perched on a branch in a tree, and watching my beloved Ken-chan fight.

"You're no fun Tousen! You may be able to injure me, but it's not enough to KILL ME! IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?!?" Zaraki grinned.

"Really? You are really a demon. Justice will always prevail, so I will, go to all lengths to exterminate you."

"Try your best! TOUSEN!"

Zaraki lunged forward, his sword clashing against Tousen. Tousen flinched a couple of times, giving Zaraki the chance to strike. Yet again, Zaraki didn't finish him off.

Afterall, he usually spared them, so they could get stronger and fight him again. Dealing Tousen a critical blow in the gut, Tousen fell to the ground as Zaraki towered above him.

"On the ground before you could even release your shikai. Let alone Bankai."

"Forget my Bankai, it is useless against you demon. My shikai will have to suffice."

" Che. You're still too weak, Tousen. It was barely even enough for a warm up."

But before Zaraki could take 3 steps, Tousen got up and told him it wasn't the end yet.

"You're going to die like that." Zaraki observed, his sword on his shoulder.

"Suzumushi Nikishi…" Tousen leapt up, "BENIHIKOU!"

In a less than a second, hundreds of sword-like spikes came raining down, aiming straight for me.

Zaraki tensed and yelled my name as he blocked the attacks. Ikkaku and Yumichika, upon hearing Kenny scream, abandoned killing off the minor hollows and rushed towards us.

His body was above mine, sheltering me and keeping me safe. I was shocked to the point I couldn't move a muscle as the hundreds of blades stabbed him right through the chest and guts. Zaraki coughed out blood.

"You have fallen, demonic, Zaraki Kenpachi."

Before Tousen could launch another attack at the basically helpless Zaraki, shielding me, Yumichika released his sword, and used the technique he vowed never to use, in front of any of the 11th Division. He released Fujikujaku, and used its ability to drain Tousens energy, making it his own.

Ikkaku stared astonished, but made use of the opportunity, going Bankai.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!! TOUSEN!" He lifted Houzukimaru and screamed.

"BANKAI! Ryuumon Houzukimaru!"And stabbed him to death.  
_(Literally.. because Zaraki had already left him 9/10th dead so yeah.. he was stab-able)_

Zaraki fell slowly towards the ground, unable to move any longer, breathing heavily. I screamed 'KEN-CHANNNNN!!!' , finally getting my body to move, and fled towards him.

I knelt down, beside his bloodied body, stabbed with Tousen's blade, it then occurred to me, that he had no chances of surviving, with wounds that pierced right through you from the front out the back.

Tears flooded down my shocked face as I kept screaming his name, to not leave me, not to die, and apologising till I could say it no more.

"Yachiru…" he rasped, struggling to speak.

"K-Ken-chan… it's all.. all my fault.."

Yumichika arrived shortly after followed by Ikkaku, who then vowed to take care of me, as the last request of their captain, Kenny.

"live on… and be… happy…"

"Ken-chan! Don't go! Don't! don't talk too much!!"

Zaraki shook his head, and mustered all the energy he could to speak his last words.

"Be strong..." he smiled at her sadly, an emotion that I never thought I'd ever see on his face.

Trembling, I reached out and took off his eye patch, half expecting the blast of remaining reiatsu to surround him. But I felt none.

"S-see you around... Yachiru..." and his words died out as he closed his eyes, his head fell, limp to one side.

* * *

Tears were streaming down her face as she mumbled 'Ken-chan... Ken-chan... Ken-chan'

A hand landed on her shoulder,

"Still goin on about it… Yachiru..?"

She turned around and flung herself into Ikkaku's chest, crying her heart out, and gripping onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. Ikkaku's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then stroked her back, calming her down.

Yumichika walked inside, after completing his paperwork and gave Yachiru a pat as soon as he saw her. She dried her eyes, and looked at him, smiling weakly.

"Ne..? Fukutaicho? Don't cry too much hmm? It'll ruin your beautiful face" Yumichika said wiping off another tear with a finger.

Yachiru slapped his finger off playfully.

Sighing, he took out his pocket mirror and shoved it into her face, showing Yachiru her own reflection.

"Puffy red eyes...,tut tut tut. It ruins your image."

"..."

"You know? Yachiru? I still kinda miss the tiny you."

Yachiru laughed weakly, "yeah... it's been a long time..."

"You cheeky little girl." Ikkaku smirked, pulling her cheek.

Yachiru smiled, hitting Ikkaku's nose in revenge. "heh.."

"Let's go, Ikkaku,Yachiru. We've got a mission to complete."

_'Ah, what a trouble maker I was, back then.' She thought, ushering her two friends out._

As she turned and followed her captain and Yumichika, the sound of Zaraki's ringing bells could be heard in the wind.

Yachiru stopped and looked back, only to see an empty room, followed by a gust of wind blowing through the window.

She smiled, and ran after her captain.

_'I could've sworn, I heard the bells.'_

****

owari (The End) 

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!** Like I said, I really enojyed writing this story though I did get a little Yachiru Trouble-sick at a point xD 

To those reviewed! A big Thank You!: (In alphabetical order) I'm terribly sorry if I missed you out.

**Artificial Life Creator – **Ahahaha. Violent aren't we? Holes in the wall.. Burning Ikkaku... and such xD lol. Thank you for supporting me throughout this story, my faithful reviewer ;D GRAHH!! Well thankyou.. again o.O and good luck with your exam results!

**azngenius91 - **I'm glad you liked the short drabbly thing! xP Thanks for reviewing and yepp I'll try write more..uhh Troubles haha.

**CandleLight-Soul **

**Edge-Keen Blade** – Thank you for encouraging me through the whole thing, pitynow that ya can't see what Yachiru does next anymore O.O...ahaha ya.thankya! 

**hasaru **

iParadox - CHRISS!! thank you for reviewing! Now you get to look out the window more often due to one less story off my hands! xD Thanks for reviewing. 

**jeni **

m-chan12311994

Sakura Fuyu - Fuyu! Its been a while! but I'm glad you liked it overall! Thankyou! ;D 

**Spaghettis - **Thanks Beth. That's enough viruses you sent me already you know. thankyou for reviewing anyway --.

**Takakan**

* * *

I'm currently writing a fanfic about Gin and Rangiku living in the living world and such..its about college and gangsters and such...o.O I'm going to name it College and the Rebels if I can't find anything better... lol. Feel free to leave a suggestion for the title and be sure to check it out when I post it :o! Thankyou again! I hoped you all enjoyed it! 

_(Remember to go vote for whichever story youdlike me to write first onmyprofile :o)_

Written by Waya.Y and edited by starxdestiny.

_"Thank you Ken-chan, for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. It was because you picked me up that day in Rukongai, was I able to live on. You are and always will be my everything. Never will I forget the fights we've fought together, all the time we've spent together, and oh most importantly. All the wreckless damage I've caused, and the troubles I've been through!" - Kusajishi Yachiru _

See ya'll! 


End file.
